Taun We
Taun We is a PC played by Sally. A giraffe alien from the planet Kamino, she was working for Kamino's Prime Minister, Lama Su. Silence of the Clones Obi-Wan arrived on the planet Kamino to investigate the planet as the source of a poisoned dart that had been used in a murder, where he was greeted by a native named Taun We. She told Obi-Wan that the entire planet was covered with ocean and that all their cities were on stilts. Obi-Wan asked if he could be taken to somebody in charge. Taun We told him that she knew the Prime Minister, Lama Su, and that he was elected because his neck was longer than hers. Taun We took Obi-Wan to Lama Su. Obi-Wan showed him the dart. Lama Su acknowledged that they made poison darts there, but that it was just a minor side venture to their main project of manufacturing a clone army for the Jedi Council. Since this was the first Obi-Wan had heard of this, he was flabbergasted. Lama Su showed Obi-Wan around the place where the clone army was being made and kept. Lama Su commented on what a fine specimen the Jedi sent to clone the army from. Obi-Wan asked the "speciman's" name, and was told it was Jango Fett. Obi-Wan asked to see him. Lama Su was about to decline, but Taun We interrupted and volunteered to take Obi-Wan to him. Taun We took Obi-Wan to Jango's room. First Obi-Wan met a surly boy, Boba Fett. Then he met the boy's father, Jango Fett. Jango already knew Obi-Wan's name. Jango told Obi-Wan he was going to kill him, but first he was going to kill everyone around Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan looked on helplessly, he'd take control of Naboo and make its people suffer, then he'd bring down the Jedi Order, followed by the entire Republic, and it would only be then Jango would subject Obi-Wan to the most horrible tortures a being could endure before finally snuffing out Obi-Wan's miserable little life. Obi-Wan wanted to know what was to stop him from arresting Jango right then and there. Jango claimed he had Lama Su wrapped around his finger, and all he has to do was give the word and Obi-Wan would be arrested and imprisoned forever. Jango told Obi-wan he'd be leaving now to implement his plans, and that he'd give Obi-Wan ten minutes to do whatever he wanted. Obi-Wan and Taun We quickly left. On Kamino, Obi-Wan was worried that Jango Fett would try to blow up his ship and asked Taun We if he could borrow a Kaminoan ship. She revealed that the Kaminoans weren't a spacefaring race, and explained that taking off would snap their long necks. Obi-Wan realized that his and Jango's ships were the only ones on the planet. He contacted Yoda and Mace Windu to tell them about Jango and asked if the Jedi Council really ordered this clone army. Windu told him that this was the first they'd heard of the clone army. Yoda told him that if he caught Jango, he'd be reinstated. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters